


Jason Todd meet Jason todd?

by Robinslayer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Jason Todd, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: When Jason todd goes against batmans orders it is arguably the worst day of her lifeEverything that could go wrong didAnd now she's is in a Gotham that is not her ownHow will Jason react when he meets himself from an alternate universe?Old rivalrys will be  fought up and old flames rekindled





	1. The bad day part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that turned into a story 
> 
> Though it i would try to write something slightly different 
> 
> Enjoy !

Robins p.o.v

Have you ever had a really really bad day? Multiply it by ten add more pain and you get the day I'm having I suppose you could say it's my own fault for not following orders but I'm a teenager for God's sake did he really expect me to listen 

Well at least this day can't get any worse

I totally just jinxed it didn't I ?

I close my eyes and think over the days events so far 

___________________________________________________________________ 10 hours earlier 

I slam my fist on the table making the cups rattle 

Bruce looks at me 

"Is something wrong Jason?" He asks me 

i pull out a chair turn it the wrong way around and sit down 

"That's the question I should be asking you" I respond 

"What do you mean?" Bruce asks feigning ignorance 

i roll my eyes that might have fooled me if I didn't live with him and if he wasn't such a bad liar

"Come on I know something is up so spill the beans or I'll tell alfared your moping again" I threaten 

Bruce sighs 

"Well she was going to find out eventually" bruce says to himself 

i give him a look to remind him I am still in the room 

"Batman has to go to a meeting tonight" bruce says 

i picture batman in a brightly lit office sitting behind a tiny desk I can't help it I laugh so hard 

Bruce glares at me 

I glare back 

He's not used to bring faced with his own glare and turns away 

"Child protection services got in touch with gordon who turned on the bat signal and told me what they said" bruce started

I frown I don't remember this 

"You were asleep in the batmobile" bruce answers my unspoken question 

He takes a breath to compose himself 

"They are concerned about your safety they think I am an unfit father deliberately putting you in harm's way and a few of them think I abuse you" bruce mumbles 

I raise my eyebrows seriously that's it those guys are idiots 

"So robin is benched until this blows over" bruce finishes taking a sip of his coffee 

he is actually serious 

"You can't do that I didn't do anything wrong this time!" I yell storming into my room 

I grab my bag and storm out the house not saying bye to bruce as I get in the car and Alfred drives me to school 

I suppose being benched wasn't so bad but I didn't know how long this was gonna last being benched was a punishment and I had some noting wrong 

When we reach the school I hug Alfred bye then get out of the car 

School nothing ever happens here 

It's so boring 

I mean the worst that could happen is I have another test or i get bullied again 

Right?


	2. The bad day part 2

9 hours earlier

It was about halfway through math class when the next event happens

I was close to falling asleep in my seat as the teacher explained upper and lower bounds when an alarm rang 

The teacher looked super panicked she turned off the lights and out a table in front of the door 

"Quick children hide under your desks!" The teacher yelled 

we did as we were told a minute passed then two 

"Why aren't the police here?" One of the boys asked 

" they probably disconnected the alarm from the line that automatically calls the police" I explain 

Everyone looks at me confused 

I facepalm 

"Am I the only one who pays attention in computer class" I ask 

A few nods 

I take a deep breath and stand up 

"Where are you going" the teacher asked her voice a streaked whisper 

I point out the window 

I can see 6 gunmen at different places outside and there is one in the corridor just outside the class the men look like they just want to build a high body count 

"I'm going to honour of the window head to the server room and manually overdue the alarm that notifies Gordon what is going on" I say 

"Are you crasy?" One of the girls ask 

" you only just figured it out" I say 

I open the window and as I am about to go out my best friend Lisa joins me 

"You need someone to watch your back" Lisa said 

I nod and we take off 

We decided to take the curved route around the buildings to get to the server room less chance of us being shot 

"How are you doing this?" Lisa asked I could tell she was scared 

" none of these children deserve to die" I tell her 

She smiles and gives me a brief hug 

5 minutes later we reach the server room I may have to get bruce to bring Lisa into the bat family she is great at stealth 

"Lisa hide behind the server bang once if trouble comes in then hide ok" I tell her 

She nods 

I get to work on the computer 

Fuck!

Damn thing needs a password what would the principle chose 

I type in brucewayneishot 

Password accepted 

Cool but also ewwww mostly ewwww

I flinch when I feel the cold metal touch the back of my head but at least I have done my job 

"Turn around slowly" the voice commands and I did 

Lisa is gone there must have been no time for her to warn me 

But how did they know we were here?

Then I see another man standing next to Tomas a boy from the class i was just in 

"Why?" I ask 

" they told us if we knew of anyone who got out and knew where they were heded they would let us and another of our choice live and I chose you because you were the only one willing to do something" he admitted 

"Damn fracking right" i say kicking the man who had put the gun to my head in the balls 

Then a rush of things happen a gun is fired and in the doorway I see Miranda my other best friend fall to the floor dead 

Then I get hit across the face with the gun and I see stars almost ltieraly then my face gets slammed into the wall and my world goes black


	3. The bad day part 3

6 hours earlier 

I woke up with a headache the size of dicks ego 

Then I remember 

I look around the room the men from earlier are here 

"We have a hostage we will kill her!" One of the men yelled

"This is commissioner James Gordon what do you want?" Gordon's voice was reasurring and I got to work untying the ropes around me but no sooner had I started batman flew in the men instantly dropped their weapons 

dad walked me outside 

"Make sure she gets home to her parents" batman tells Gordon 

Gordon nods and I sit in the front of the police car on the drive back to the manor 

Alfared is as pale as a ghost when I see him and I hug him to let him know I am ok 

But I'm going to be crying over my friend for a while...

___________________________________________________________________  
5 hours earlier

"Come on I'm not seriously still benched am i!" I yell at bruce 

" Yes" he says walking out of the cave  
___________________________________________________________________  
4 hours earlier

I got bored so I decided to listen to the police scanner 

"This is patrol 42 batman was hit by fear gas he is attacking he is send backup I repeat...." Then it turned to static

i ran down to the cave and put in my costume 

I am the only one who can stop bruce 

Before he does something he will regret forever


	4. The bad day part 4

3 hours earlier 

Good news I found batman 

Bad news he is beating the living carp out of me true I could be fighting harder but I don't want to hurt him 

Bruce speeds up his attacks and I get so focused on dodging them i don't notice the news drone recording this 

I flip over Bruce's head 

"Stop" I say looking straight at him 

He throws some batarangs at me i manage to dodge a few but one catches me leaving a small bash on my face 

I run and slide under bruce but he grabs my cape and throws me into the wall so hard some of the bricks come lose and fall down 

Dodging isn't working 

Then I notice Bruce's eyes they look slightly different then usual I hope this works 

I let the next punch catch me and send me to the floor not that anyone could tell 

"Dad please stop your hurting me" I say in my beast weak pathetic kid voice trying to get through to bruce he smiles And takes half a step back 

I thought he snapped out of it but no he aimed a taser at my head and put it to full power 

"Fudge!" I yell and fall to the floor good thing I managed to swap his taser with my kiddie one 

i stand up and sweep kick bruce he lands on his but 

I could probably take him In a fight but I don't want to hurt him 

He grabs a metal pipe and throws batarangs at me while I am dodging them he comes toward with the metal pipe and drives it through me and into the floor 

One last thing to try thanks for the lessons Grayson 

I start to cry really loud and hard like when a kid falls over in the playground 

"Your a dissappoimtment" bruce says to me but it is not his voice 

he then holds a Batarang to my throat lightly and starts to cut 

"Daddy please" I say crying more that seems to sort of snap bruce out of it and I know he activated the protocol to take him straight to the batcave 

How do i get down 

Then the police burst on the roof 

They though was dead 

"God!" Bullok said shocked 

" murders by the own father" Montoya said appalled 

Gordon walked up to me i grabbed his hand tight and opens my eyes 

"G-gor-don" I say 

Gordon grabs my hand 

"Get an ambulance now!" He yells 

" S k not B f-a-u-lt" I gasp 

He looks confused 

I sneakily point to the container on the edge of the roof some kind of new toxin made using joker gas fear gas and some of ivys weird plant stuff

Gordon nods them I black out 

___________________________________________________________________

2 hours earlier 

I wake up in the hospital my suit and mask are still on but they took my cape my suit is covered in blood and holes and my neck is sore and bandaged 

And my stomach hurts like a well I don't even think there is anything to compare it to 

Then I look at the news 

"This is viki vale reporting live 

There has been a breakout at arkham asylum the escapes are joker and Harley quinn people are being warned to stay indoors be vigilant and contact the police if they have information

I turn off the tv disconnect all the wires I was hooked up to grabbed my utility belt and the spare bandages ignored the painkillers and went to the place I knew joker would be 

Bruce wouldn't be out again tonight or tomorrow and the joker could kill a lot of people between now and then 

I pause briefly and lift up the back of my wig my hair is matted with blood i decide to take a pair of scissors so I can cut it later 

Amusment park here I come 

Why?

Because joker always hangs out in an abandoned amusmemt park it's like a requirement or something

I creep around the corner and see Harley joker hasn't had time to contact his goons yet doing is just the two of them I throw a knockout pellet at Harley and the her up and leave a tip so the police know where to find her 

I walk across to the over side of the park where their is a huge circus tent my stomach is staring to murder now 

I walk through and get hit on the back of the head with a heavy blunt metal object 

Today is so not my day is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me 
> 
> *steals Jason's armour and hides behind alfared*


	5. The bad day part 5

1 hour earlier 

I wake up tied to a chair 

"The birdys awake!" quinn squealed 

I winced why was this woman so loud and so good at getting out of handcuffs 

"Hello bird wonder" joker says hiting me in the.....

FUCKING GODAMN STOMACH!

I see stars for a while then I focus joker hits me with the crowbar again in the face this time then the arm then the leg 

He walk out the room to get something but by the time he comes back in I have escaped with my amazing acting skills and ability to trick Harley

"Sorry to cut the party short but I have to pee" I said honestly throwing a brick at jokers head 

 

___________________________________________________________________

5 minutes earlier 

I was slowly walking home but I decided to make a quick stop in Gotham park when I got hit by a car it only clipped me but still 

STOMACH PEOPLE 

Really starting to wish I brought those painkillers

___________________________________________________________________

Now 

I sit next to the fountain trying to deal with the pain when I notice commissioner Gordon walk into the park with two people in suits with clipboards following him and that guy is the joker

"Robin" Gordoin says bending down to me 

I look at him and he can tell I have been crying 

He gives me a hug 

"Robin this is rose and Walter they are with child protection" Gordon tells me 

i look confused 

"The whole of Gotham saw what batman did to you and the higher ups say you have to be removed from his care straightaway" Gordon tells me 

" to the care of mister white" the woman rose says 

No

No way

Absolutely 

no 

Fucking 

No

Way

Ever


	6. The portal

I am not letting joker adopt me 

"You can't make me go" I say 

"Oh we can" rose says 

She clearly thinks I'm in no condition to do anything 

"I am not being adopted by joker nor am I going to trust two people who are to stupid to realise it I'm staying with my father!" I yell 

then my body feels like it's burning and I see a flash of green 

Then I wake up on a rooftop 

STOMACH

I swear to God if anyone touches my STOMACH again 

I'm gonna fucking best the crap out of them 

I stand up shakily and take out my grapple 

Time to head back to the manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide who to have her encounter first maybe Alfred but I'm thinking of going with the idea of her sneaking in passing out on the sofa bruce walking in like wtf then Jason just shows up outa nowhere because he's Jason todd


	7. The manor

I'm so tired my everywhere hurts and stomach!

I start to head back to the manor 

I ride on top of a bus to get close then walk the rest of the way 

I mean literally on top of the roof of the bus 

I decided to avoid the wrath of Alfred and climb the gate and slip in through the window 

I slide down on the sofa 

That settles it I'm not moving for like a week 

I start to fall asleep when light floods the room and I groan in protest 

"Jason!" Bruce yells shocked 

Alfared walks into the room and drops and smashes the plate of food he was carrying 

"My word" alfared gasped


	8. Introductions part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this bruce doesn't know Jason todd is back from the dead nor does anyone else except talia

"Hi" I murmerd slepily 

"How?" Bruce asked 

" how what dad? " I ask 

"How are you here like that now?" Bruce asked in disbelief

" can i go to my room I have school tomorrow and I have to finish that English paper for ms Lucy oh God and I have a math test tomorrow " I said our loud wondering how I was going to be able to go to school tomorrow looking like this 

Alfared has tears in his eyes as he leaves the room

Bruce comes to sit next to me on the sofa he looks like he is about to cry

"Has to be time travel" he said hugging me 

i literally jump across the room 

"STOMACH AND RIBS B STOMACH AND RIBS" I shout at him then take a breath 

"Sorry it just hurts a lot" I admit 

Bruce looks like he enjoyed hearing me yell

Then the one and only dick Grayson runs into the room slips on the floor and lands flat on his face 

"What the fuck?" Dick asked looking at me 

" wow I'm proud the golden boy finally swears be careful around Alfred he will make you put a dollar in the swear jar" I tell him 

" Jason it's really you! " he squeals and runs up to rugby tackle me like I'm a popstar or something 

"I have a literal hole in my stomach dick" I tell him 

He lets go shocked 

I lift up the part of the suit that's over my stomach 

Dick turns his head and pukes 

He told me he would never puke 

"Shit" dick says just as alfared enterd the room 

"Master dick" alfared said shocked 

"Come on alfared Jason has a fucking hole in his stomach of course he there up" bruce whined 

Wait he?

Musta been a slip of the tonge

Alfared holds out the swear jar 

Both bruce and dick look embarrassed

 

Alfared and Jason 1

Bruce and dick 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * high flives alfared and jason*


	9. The hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red hoods p.o.v

Don't you just love Gotham?

The criminals

The lunatics

The smell 

It's perfect 

If your a psycho 

I look down at the street below seems to be to cold for even the criminals right now I stand up and climb to the roof of the building i was stood on

"What the fuck!" I yell when I see what is on the roof 

a kid in the robin suit I know it isn't Tim is laying on the floor in a puddle of their own blood and they have a literal hole in their stomach 

Something inside me breaks remembering how I wished somebody would find me after the leauges tourture 

Then the kid grabs me 

"Awsome helmet" she whispers and then passes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Jason leave the manor?
> 
> Why is bruce not looking for her?
> 
> Answers in the next chapter


	10. Introductions part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Tim

Jason's p.o.v

Ok I know I shouldn't have left but well it got weird  
___________________________________________________________________  
Earlier 

Dick is hugging me to death i want to tell him to let me go as I'm in a crazy motherfucking amount of pain right now but I don't want to hurt his feelings 

Bruce is just say there mouthing how?

And Alfred went to get a blanket or something I guess he saw all the holes in my suit 

Another boy I have never seen before walks in 

"Really bruce another one stop adopting kids man!" The guy groans dick walks out the room looking 

Nervous?

Why would he be nervous 

"Who are you?" I ask politely 

" Tim drake and I'm 18 years old I've been doing this for two years so I'm plenty more experienced then you" he boasts to me 

Ok this but clearly has self confidence issues 

I take a deep breath

"I'm 15 years old and my name is.." I start to say but I see bruce shaking his head at me 

" What is your name? " Tim asks suspiciously

"Oliver wilson" I say 

Tim pales 

"As in slade wilson? " he asks

"My father" I say 

Tim looks like he is gonna have a panic attacks 

Bruce looks relived and amused 

Don't judge me ok I was put on the spot and made something up 

Tim Suddenly shoves me hard into the bookcase where I bang my bruised ribs again 

"I'm gonna find Alfred" I tell them 

and head down to the cave 

I see a case with a version of the robin suit in 

Jason Todd good soldier 

What the fuck!?

"You'll never be like him or me you don't deserve the robin legacy" Tim says he obviously followed me 

I think that portal sent me through time 

I steal a bike and head into the city i have a lot to think about 

But first a stop to the clinic to pick up painkillers 

Just hope I don't black out first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Tim is here!


	11. Robin meet red hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only kina counts because robin is probably not gonna remember this

Jason's p.o.v

Well I didn't quite make it

Not my fault ok when the joker has a bazooka you know you better move your ass 

I think I managed to ditch the goons that were chasing me 

I lie down on a rooftop to catch my breath 

I close my eyes remembering my bruce my alfared and Lucy fox it's not even been a day but I miss them so much 

I stand up deciding to go to Leslie's clinic but I only make it a few steps before falling and cracking my head open on the roof 

"Damn" I said then I blacked out 

A while later a side in a red helmet comes towards me 

"Awsome helmet" I tell him as I feel the sensation of being carried 

Then I black out again

___________________________________________________________________

Red hoods p.o.v

I put the girl down on the sofa and get to work cleaning up the small wounds on her arms I have no idea what to do for her stomach so I grab a couple painkillers I always have painkillers cuz I don't use them 

"Don't believe in painkillers cept emergency" the girl admits and I jump I didn't realise she was awake 

Is this how alfared felt when I was a kid?

I pass her a hot chocolate 

"What's your name?" I ask 

" I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours" she says with a smile and a wince 

I like this girl already 

"Red hood" i tell her 

"Robin" she tells me 

i just stare at her for a moment why does she seem so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *steals batsuit and puts it on running around the watchtower putting on the voice and saying I'm batman now move*


	12. Home

Jason's p.o.v

"How old are you" red hood asks me

"15" i reply softly 

he smiles and sits next to me 

"Anything you need just ask ok" he informs me 

"Can I try on the helmet?" I ask 

he laughs and let's me put it on

"You sure love that don't you" he teased me 

"I like red" i admit 

He nods and we sit in silence for a minute while I bandage my stomach

"Your helmets flashing" I inform him 

"Shit that means there is an explosive nearby that is gonna detonate in less then there minuites" he groans 

I climb on his back and we get out of the building just in time 

__________________________________________________________________

Red hood p.o.v

I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER BLEW UP MY HOUSE AND

I turn to the kid and carry her down the street when a police car pulls up in front of me and Gordon steps out 

I look at robin she has fallen asleep 

"Release robin" Gordon yelled 

"I'm taking her home" I inform him 

Then the batmobile pulls up 

Today is so not my day


	13. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I have a few family issues right now but anyway here it is

Red hood p.o.v

Batman dick and Red Robin get out of the batmobile 

"You have till the count of 10 to surrender!" Gordon yelled 

" 10'

Come on hood think 

"9"

i move robin on my back 

"8"

i clip robin to my belt 

"7"

i mentally prepare 

"6"

i take a deep breath 

"5" 

i take a small step forward 

"4" 

i secretly ready my gun 

"3" 

i check on robin 

"2"

I grab my grapple gun 

"1"

i shoot my normal gun at the police and fire my grapple at the same time 

Dick and Tim are tending the injured 

Now I just have to outrun batman

"Turn left at papa John's run 6 blocks take a sharp right throw a smoke bomb head down a side alley and get in the large cardboard box" robin whispers to me 

i nod and run for my life with batman hot on my heels constantly yelling at me he would throw batarangs but they would hit robin 

I take the left at papa John's and bruce loses some ground 

I sprint the 6 blocks but bruce speeds up

Then I take a hard right and throw a smoke bomb to disorient bruce 

Then I head in the alley and get in the box 

But it's not a box 

It's an enterance to a secret abandoned leauge of assassins safehouse 

I'm liking this girl more every minute 

I set her down in a chair and sit next to her 

"Why didn't you want to go back to B?" I ask 

" Tim" she replied 

"He can be a pain" I agree with her 

"Showers are to the left" she tells me 

WTF it's like she can read my mind 

___________________________________________________________________

1 hour later 

Jason's p.o.v

I actually went with red because something is off with bruce and i need to figure out what and if I did time travel to a time where I decided to leave I don't want to give him flase hope it bring up any bad memories 

But let's be honest shit follows me wherever I go 

Simedays I just want to give up and it and it would be so easy right now unpick my stitches and bleed out 

But that's a cowards way out and my bruce needs me 

I turn on the tv to distract myself 

"This is viki vale reporting live from arkham city i am currently stranded inside the city with no way to escape the joker crashed my helicopter and batman saved me let's hope he can save everyone else viki vale signing out for now"

What the fuck is an arkham city?

The asylum get to small or something

Eithier way I found something to do if I get bored and I'm sure red will be up for it 

He is so familiar but I have no idea why


	14. Uniform

Red hood p.o.v

"I'm so up for that!" I yell at robin and fist pump the air 

" yeah this will be fun" she says looking at the old equipment the leauge left here which was a few prices of armour a couple swords and a gun 

"Your still injured" I remind her she winces and pulls up her short to reveal the wound that has halved in size

"Wow" I gasp 

"Must be a fast healer" she says shocked 

Then she goes over to the armour to try and throw something together 

"Why don't you go in your gear?" I ask 

" i don't want to go back home with him something is up and I don't belong here " she responds I make a mental more to ask about that later 

It only takes a half hour to throw a suit of armour together but 

"You look like desthstroke in a pure black suit" I say 

she laughs 

But I'm serious if she wore a helmet i would swear she was slade 

A small smirk appears in her face 

"Got a spare helmet?" She asks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update its only really half a chapter but here it is enjoy


	15. Ivy

Red hood's p.o.v

2 hours later 

"Your an idiot" I told her

"It was your choice to come with me" she responded

Damn I hate it when other people are right 

"Anyway how about we pass blame after we get away from the crazy pant lady who wants to mind controll us?" Robin asked 

"You read my mind" I responded and we both grabbed out knives and sliced the vines holding us upside down we landed in the floor painfully I jarred my shoulder and knew it was going to hurt a lot worse later 

"Come out you coward quit hiding!" I yelled no way was ivy getting away this time 

"Who says I'm hiding?" Ivy asked appearing next to robin 

Then she blew some weird powder at robin 

" now your under my power" ivy said 

I laughed on the inside 

"Kneel before me" ivy commanded 

"No" robin responded stabbing ivy in the stomach 

"How no man can resist... Me" ivy gasped 

" don't judge a book by its cover " Robin retorted kicking ivy in the head and knocking her out


	16. Talia

Hi guys it's my birthday today so as my birthday gift to all of you i am going to add a chapter to every story I have not finished yet 

Robins p.o.v 

"Come on red cheer up I thought you would be right at home in this place" I joked

"Ha ha very funny" red hood responded sarcastically 

i suddenly stopped and crouched pudding red hood down with me I could feel him glaring at me as I silently pointed to a couple of rooftops away 

A woman was standing surrounded by a group of people dressed in black holding swords it sounded like she was giving them orders in another language and they disappeared silently then the woman turned around and I saw her properly she had shoulder length brown hair a black jacket cut so you could see her stomach with a matching top a pair of black leather trousers and some tall black combat boots 

"Talia" red hood wisperded 

"Wow she looks a lot cooler here" I whisperd back 

He glared at me but I shrugged 

Tali a pulled out a radio

"Yes father my beloved is comming to you you best prepare" talks warned her father before jumping off the side of the building and disappearing 

"Lets follow them" I say 

I may not be from around here but I know the al guhls almost never mean good news


	17. Talia+Jason

Red hood p.o.v

She wants to.follow talia al guhl to a secret lair full of trained assassins 

Why am i not surprised?

But we'll be spotted unless 

I grab robin by the shoulders 

"Listen talia was the one who brought me back of I'm gonna go talk to her can you act like my clone or something?" I asked 

" of course " she replied in exactly my voice 

Ok that's total creepy 

"Talia!" I yell getting her attention s she instinctively throws shuriken at me that I easily dodged 

" Jason my boy I'm so sorry " talia apologised

"It's ok" I responded shrugging 

Then she slapped me...hard

"Why did you stay away for so long?" She asked 

" come out! " i yell and robin appears next to me 

"Who is this mini desthstroke!" Talia said amused 

" Jason todd pleaded to meet you " robin announced 

"I got cloned" I lied easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a month
> 
> Jason-yeah you jerk 
> 
> I know sorry I am really trying to sort out my update schedule
> 
> Jason-not good enough 
> 
> *gives Jason a bat cookie to shut him up*


End file.
